Draw-type lottery games are well known wherein players select (or are randomly assigned) a set of player indicia from a field of indicia. For example, POWERBALL is a popular multi-state game wherein players select five numbers from the field of numbers 1 through 59 (“5/59” draw), and one number from a field of numbers 1 through 39 (“1/39” draw). At a subsequent drawing, five numbers are randomly generated from the field of fifty-nine numbers, and one number is randomly generated from the field of thirty-nine numbers. A win is determined for the player by matching one of nine possible match combinations. Various “pick-3”, “pick-4”, and other types of draw games are also well known.
With typical draw-type games, a defined subset of indicia is randomly generated by the lottery from the field of indicia, and a win is determined by players simply comparing their selected player indicia to the randomly drawn lottery indicia. Prizes are typically determined as a function of the number of matches. In certain games, the order of the matches may also be considered in the prize determination. A disadvantage of these conventional draw-type games is that the randomly generated set of lottery indicia has the same value to all players and is thus limited in its versatility and ability to generate additional excitement and interest in the game. For example, with the conventional POWERBALL game, the 5/59 draw generates the same 5 numbers for all players. Once the draw is conducted, all that remains is to compare the player's numbers to the drawn numbers to determine whether or not a particular ticket is a winner. The lottery industry would benefit from a method and related system that increases the versatility and utility of the draw event beyond that of simply generating the same set of indicia for all players. The present invention provides just such a method and related system.